Someday
by xiXlToxiclXix
Summary: They thought they had defeated him. They thought he was never coming back. They thought they had won. They thought wrong. When Volt's partner went missing, he was yet to assume the target in the past, but now, he is quite sure whom the culprit actually is. With that, he intends to finish the job. And, he always keeps his promises... {Takes place after the events of PMD EOS}


**Hi y'all!**

**After some thought, I came up with this idea. (You may notice that it is also posted on Serebii forums too, by mwah!)**

**So let me know what'cha think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All related characters go to their creators.**

* * *

The fact was, that he couldn't bring himself to say it. The words he had once spoken, they had vanished. By far, he couldn't even repeat the phrase. He was too…ashamed. Too ashamed to say it. His partner… _she_ was gone now. There was nothing to be done. Being young, it had shown him just how valuable friends were. It used to comfort him in childhood. Seeing _her_ wake up upon the seething sand, his heart would miss a beat. That was all that came. Frankly, he still stands there, staring at the exact area his partner had just washed up. How could it have been that long ago? How come… how come he still hadn't told _her_? Why… why couldn't he have told _her_…before _that_ happened?

His blue and black fur blows in the wind gently, as his yellow eyes pierce the translucent bubbles drifting in the wind. His paws move about within the sand, whilst he tries to remain in his calm mood. Blinking, he takes in the view, to which he sighs moments later. Dusk is approaching, as seen by the sun settling along the lapping waves. Red creatures stand on the many rocks, the liquid-like substance growing within their claws. Vibrant colours reflect off the thin layers of the many bubbles, which float about, drifting in the passing wind. A star sits on his tail, as it waves from side to side, like a metronome. So far, his eyes are blank, as they blink impassively at the ball of fire which was the sun.

Where had _she_ gone? Where had _he _gone, within his state of mind?

They had been so far. Impossible accomplishments were accomplished, by mere, small Pokémon. How had they done that? How had someone so cowardly, risen up to face the ranks of villains, and possible destroyers of the planet? How had he been able to accomplish so much, while being stuck within that cowardly mentality?

He'll tell you why.

Her.

_She_ made him strong. _She_ helped him. But now, _she_ was gone. Gone with the wind that blew so freely. Or had she?

A footstep sounds behind him.

"Bidoof?" he asks, certainty filling his voice. The brownish creature behind him gives a startled jump, as if embarrassed. However, the one that lies on the sand simply ignores it, not taking a brief moment for a glance.

"By golly, Volt! We all thought ya' were at the guild. You should've given a holler if you didn't want to be disturbed an' all! I'll head on back—" The electric creature interrupts him.

"Bidoof. What have they…?" The question trails, as the one, known as Volt, shudders. Bidoof tilts his head, somewhat confounded.

"Gee, what do ya' mean?" Volt stands fully on all fours, still staring at the setting sun. His tail droops slightly.

"What have they said, about _him_?" Disgust fills the sentence, almost seeming like a low growl.

"Oh, well. I dunno' much, Volt, but they reckon he's down by…. Uh… down by…." The mouse stutters in his wording, seeming to have lost his train of thought. The black and blue furred creature turns, his vibrant, yellow eyes intent on Bidoof's.

"Yes, Bidoof?" Irritation and annoyance fills Volt's voice, as he seems to be on the verge of losing his patience. Bidoof blushes in embarrassment.

"Oh, geez. I must've gone and forgotten the whole thing! Sorry!" Volt sighs, his eye's gaze moving along the small particles on the ground.

"Bidoof, did you ever notice…?" His question fades out, yet again. Bidoof looks with the same, perplexed expression.

"Notice wha…?"

"Before _that _happened, _she_ was acting strange…." Volt wavers, as he glances over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Sharpedo Bluff. Bidoof pulls a frown, his goofy teeth sticking out.

"Huh? Who?"

"You must've seen it! It was clear! Weren't you talking to _her **that**_ morning?" Volt's voice is suddenly rash and impatient, as he turns his head and steps forward quickly, his eyes burning in frustration.

"WAH! I don't know! Don't be asking me all out of the blue like that!" Volt takes a step back, shaking his head. Sighing, his gaze flies to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Bidoof. It isn't your fault… it's mine…."

"Huh? What are ya' talking about? What's yer' fault?"

"Never mind…." Volt gives another sigh, and looks at a nearby bubble, which floats by. It lands on his fur, and pops, dampening his fluffy skin. Bidoof saddens for a moment, but then perks up, as a look of familiarity flashes across his expression.

"Oh! Oh! I think I remember now!" Bidoof has a grin, and glances at the guild on the hill. Volt, with little enthusiasm, stares at his fellow explorer confusingly, tilting his head.

"What…?"

"I think…! I think…."

"What? Where is _he_?" The lion-like Pokémon perks up quickly, as if impatient to hear the information. Of course, anyone would be… around here, that is. It really depended if they wished to know the information. Bidoof saddens again.

"Oh, it's gone…."

"Why is it 'gone'?" Frustration is clearly shown, as the blue animal grits it's teeth, not very amused. He bats his paw against a rock, chucking it behind him into the deep ocean.

"By golly, I sure am sorry! My memory ain't so good sometimes!" Volt ignores it, as he seems lost in his own thoughts.

He may have been a coward before, which, yes, had truly happened. However, it only happened a few times in his life. Truly, it had. Undoubtedly, it had been washed away, upon bonding with his partner, who seemed even clueless of herself at the beginning. Fact was, that everything he had been through, it had honestly changed him, and his perspective towards his partner. He remembers the first time that _she_ left… it was traumatizing, even for him. When _her_ body began to fade, he thought… he thought _she_ kept it from him. He thought, that _she_, of all, decided to keep it to _herself_. Maybe that was best? Maybe it was the truth? Either way, he still remembers the passing words from _her_ own _future_ partner.

"_Volt! Watch her back! Promise me!"_

He knew for a fact, that he couldn't ever amount to that much of a hero. One traumatizing memory after another, it took guts to keep himself together, which he never had before all this happened. He clenches his paws, his irises staring at the sky with determination. He couldn't let _him _down. He couldn't let _her _down. Knowing the facts, it seemed unbearable, even now. But, just how could Volt go on? How could he do this? How could he ever accomplish what he failed to do before? What weapons did he have? I'll tell you what.

Courage.

Determination.

Strong friendship.

Snapping back to reality, he notices the fellow apprentice staring at him in confusion, waiting for an answer.

"It's okay. I'll ask later." The flash Pokémon nods with acceptance at his own statement. Bidoof gives an apologetic look, slightly concerned. Heading up the stairs, the mouse turns his head, seeing his fellow rescuer's head droop.

"Ya' coming? Chimeco might be servin' lunch, ya' hear?" Giving a fake grin, Volt nods, agreeing with the assumption. As Bidoof and Volt make their way up the stairs, the Shinx hears something within his mind.

"_I trust you, Volt. Just don't do anything rash, okay?"_

A growl emits from the Pokémon's mouth.

"Volt! Ya' coming?"

"Yeah, in a minute!" Volt calls back. With one last glance, he stares at the empty beach, feeling a slight wave of anger wash over him. "Someday, Darkrai. Someday."

With those last few words, he heads up towards the guild, hoping that a full stomach would bring little cheer to his wary mind…

* * *

**Hullo! Let me know what'cha all think! ;)**


End file.
